driverfandomcom-20200213-history
Negotiator
The Negotiator is a tank that holds the record for the most resistant vehicle crashes and shootings, in fact, they never reach the driver. This vehicle is based on APC armored vehicles, armored cars that are lighter and less weapons than conventional tanks, as well as cheaper, more economical and more useful in some combat situations. Features As written, the Negotiator is the single most resistant car, are accurate three to four shots of Rocket to disable it, not exploit it, that another peculiarity of the Negotiator is that is also the only vehicle to ever explode, so if the player remains in the same even long after it has been disabled, you will not receive any damage. In terms of speed and acceleration, whether the second slowest vehicle in the game (behind the Dozer), reaches only 45 Km / h, but with Nitro you can reach the 55, but did not take long to pick up speed maximum acceleration being the highest expected, although the low speed you have, this feature goes unnoticed. Armament The Negotiator is the only vehicle that is equipped with internal weapons: a gun that has made the same types of shots as HK69, so that the shot is slower than it really should be. You have to get some practice with the gun, using the Wiimote/mouse/right analog stick to aim. As consequence, TK may not remove firearms from the vehicle to shoot from. Tuning Surprisingly, you can choose from three customized body, one of which is green and fits pretty well. As for the armor, or you can purchase or you need to, first because you can not click those huge wheels and secondly because it has no windows: their own alloy is completely resistant (up to a limit, but it's hard to get to him) any weapon, so, this would be a perfect shield without even being able to acquire these improvements, more common in cars. The strange thing is that you can buy Nitro injections, which can increase your speed slightly, as its acceleration for a kind of time, but this option is almost useless for this vehicle, since it is the second slowest game therefore, the usefulness of the Nitro is almost zero (if not completely null). History in the game Beta There was an older version of negotiator before moving to current version: before it had 8 wheels instead of 6 and the cannon apoarenta be longer, while the doors slightly smaller, so noticeable that it was not an inclusion Negotiator last minute by the creators, but that it was intended to be included as an extra end, even risking that people say is a copy of the Rhino from Grand Theft Auto. Appearances The Negotiator only appears in the mission "Bishop", where TK enters his backyard in New Jersey and confronts him face to face with what Bishop himself calls "new toy", but TK, with three rockets fired, easily defeats him. Later, after finishing the story, it will be unlocked along with the Ram Raider (assuming it's not stored in Ray's Autos) and Atlus Racer. Category:Vehicles in Driver: Parallel Lines Category:Vehicles Category:Weaponry